1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a reactance filter with surface wave resonators having interdigital transducers arranged between reflectors wherein at least one of the interdigital transducers is formed as an omission weighted normal finger transducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in this field of art to employ reactance filters for broad band systems. It is known to employ such filters for broadband systems, particularly as filters in branching circuits (ladder type). For obtaining narrowband filters, attempts have been made to employ electrode materials other than aluminum wherein metallization heights were reduced. The variation of substrate materials was also incorporated into such attempts.
An object of the present invention is to create a reactance filter of the type initially described that is formed as a narrowband filter, particularly in a branching circuit (ladder type).